


Something More

by AmirMartin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Bisexual Simon Lewis, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jace Wayland, Fluff and Smut, Hook-Up, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Other, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Protective Simon Lewis, Shameless Smut, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Top Simon Lewis, Vampire Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmirMartin/pseuds/AmirMartin
Summary: Simon and Jace have been hooking up and hanging out, for almost a year. They've never put a title on it. But at some point, along the way it became something more and they both know it and they do nothing to stop it.





	Something More

Jace moaned as Simon held him up against the wall and kissed his neck. Him and Simon had been secretly having dates and hanging out romantically for almost a year and although it hasn't been easy, they wouldn't trade it for the world. Although they still haven't labeled their status, but the two have thought of it by themselves, even if they wouldn't admit it.

 

"Why did you have to go away, for a week?" Jace said and his eyes shut as he moaned. "I missed you." The Shadowhunters said and he could feel Simon smirk, against his neck.

 

"I bet you did. I had to go, my mom practically forced me to go, but don't worry, I missed you too." Simon said and Jace moaned Simon left another love bite. "Although, we did talk through a lot of that trip." The Vampire said and smirked as he pulled away once more.

 

"I know, but still." Jace said and Simon chuckled at that. "That wasn't enough. It's not like the real thing." He said and Simon smirked even more, which kind of made Jace blush.

 

"How did you ever last without me, huh?" Simon asked and Jace playfully rolled his eyes. "How did you get by with just your hands?" The Vampire chuckled and Jace rolled his eyes.

 

"I used the photos you sent me— they kind of helped." Jace spoke nervously and shy and that just made Simon chuckle even more, which made Jace hit his arm. "Stop laughing at me, Simon." The boy spoke and Simon shook his head.

 

"What? It's cute." The Vampire said and Jace blushed. "You're blushing, I like that. I like how I'm the only one who can do that to you." Simon said and the smirk on his face made Jace pout.

 

Although the two seemed very lovely dovey, right now that hasn't always been the case. They sometimes fight, much like other couples, but they also would get physical with each other, sometimes being as they were beings who fought a lot.

 

"Yeah, well I don't know why it's so funny to you. I hate it." The boy said and he pushed Simon's shoulder, smiling a little."Why do we still have on our clothes?" Jace asked and Simon laughed while cocking his head to the side.

 

"Oh, someone's needy." The Vampire said before taking off his shirt and walking the two of them towards the bed. He pushed Jace down and hovered over him and kissed him, smirking more.

 

Jace flipped them, so now Simon was the one laying down. He smiled up at the Vampire as he left kisses from the other boy's neck all the way down to his navel, smiling when he got close to the boy's button on his jeans.

 

"Come on, Jace. Show me how much you missed me." The brown haired boy moaned out as the shadowhunter touched his clothed cock. Jace smirked this, pulling down the Vampire's jeans and underwear in one go. He grabbed Simon's hardened length, stroking it, to tease Simon popwho let out a moan."Don't tease me, Jace." The boy demanded and he let out yet another moan, when the Shadowhunter took him inside his mouth.

 

The Vampire moaned as Jace took his whole length in, gagging a little. he thrusted up into the boy's mouth, moaning even more.

 

"Oh, fuck." Simon cursed as Jace moved up and down. "Oh, yeah Jace." Moaned the boy as Jace licked his shaft.

 

"I missed you you, so much." Jace said licking the head of Simon's length.

 

"I've missed you too." Simon moaned throwing his head back. Jace stopped and Simon looked down at him. "What're you doing?" Simon moaned and Jace smirked once more.

 

"I want you inside me." Jace said kissing Simon's lips, now that he was hovering over him. Simon smirked this time, flipping them over, chuckling. "No need to prepare me, I'm good. I'm ready." The boy said and Simon nodded his head, kissing the boy's lips.

 

While they were kissing, Simon took this as a way for him to enter Jace. He knew that Jace would still feel some pain, but he could try distracting him and soothing him with kisses and Jace definitely didn't mind. Jace moaned as Simon thrusted inside. After awhile he nodded his head, telling the boy he could move.

 

"I definitely missed this. Being inside of you." The Vampire said and started to kiss and leave love bites and marks on Jace's neck.

 

"Oh, my god, Si—" Jace muttered and threw his head back as Simon continued to thrust in and out of him.

 

The licked Jace's neck, making the bites he had left, heal due to the chemicals in his saliva. He thrusted in and out, making new bites.

 

"Oh, my god!" Jace screamed and Simon smirked smugly. "Simon, I'm going to— I'm gonna come Simon!" Jace spoke fast as he moved his hand to work his own member, but Simon moved his hand.

 

"No, no touching yourself." The Vampire spoke while thrusting in and out. "I want you to come, from just me fucking you." Simon moaned out and Jace threw his head back, as he let himself go. Coming to Simon's thrusts.

 

"Oh, shit. Simon." Jace said throwing his head back once more. Simon leaned in and kissed the other boy, as he came inside of him, finally slowing down his thrust soon after, before completely pulling out and laying beside the Shadowhunter.

 

Simon grabbed the small towel from the nightstand, cleaning the both of them up. He smirked after he finished.

 

"You really did miss me, huh?" Simon spoke and Jace blushed, but nodded his head.

 

"I did." Jace said and sighed, loving the moment. He loved the moments like these. When they had them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
